


No Good For You

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, M/M, Murder, murderer!kuroha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro Kisaragi is a passing college student, regular grades, no real problems, good-ish friends, and no plan for the future. His life is completely normal, that is...</p><p>Until he meets Kuroha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shintaro sat silently in his seat, writing down as many notes as he could.

Literature was hell for him, everyone who knew him should already know that he wasn't the "brightest when it came to fine literature".  
They weren't wrong.

Other students started packing up their stuff at the sight of the clock, five minutes before next class.

Shintaro decided to pack up himself, he twisted a pencil in-between his fingers before stuffing it in his backpack with the rest of the notes and books.  
The teacher nodded, signaling the end of Literature class.

Shintaro walked around the campus in search for his next class, he felt another hollowing tug at his heart when he looked to his side to see nobody there. He could almost see her, talking and smiling next to him, her red scarf fluttering in the wind. Of course Shintaro loved her, he always has.

But unfortunately, the freak accident left him alone.

Shintaro sighed, he sucked in tears from the agonizing loneliness and didn't watch where he was going.

"Oh I'm sorry," the student responded first.

Shintaro let out a shaky breath, the person he bumped into was very tall, six feet even.

And also beyond attractive.

"S-Sorry." Shintaro looked away, knowing that he was only making a fool of himself.

The student smiled, almost smugly, he walked off and left the stunned boy to have a heart attack.

(( ... ))

Shintaro checked his phone once he got to his dorm, his roommate scowled at his presence and went back to playing her video games.

"hello to you too." He growled.

"how's Haruka?" Shintaro grinned.

He instantly took a text book to the face.

"Shut up." She hissed.

Shintaro was rewarded with a black eye, he silently cursed at his damned roommate and collapsed on his mattress.

Takane Enomoto was not exactly the happiest camper, not to mention her constant all nighters and burning hate towards Shintaro. Though, Takane did have a friendly, loving side, and it was for Haruka Kokonose.

But Shintaro couldn't give any less of a shit.

(( ... ))

He woke up with nasty bedhead and thirteen texts from his annoying sister, Momo.

[ Momo: Hey, wanna go out to brunch with the Dan? ]

[ Momo: hellooooo ]

[ Momo: are you even awake? ]

And so on.

"The Dan" or Mekakushi Dan was a small group of friends that Momo started hanging out with recently, she became attached to them and insisted that Shintaro did too.

Since he had no friends anyway.

(( ... ))

He drove over to a small diner that the Dan constantly ate at.

At first, Shintaro didn't like the Mekakushi Dan one bit.

And he still doesn't.

"Have a seat, Shintaro-kun~" the fox-eyed man smirked.

Shintaro sat next to his sister, she poked him in the cheek near his eye.

"Nice eye you got there, did Takane get grumpy again or...?" Momo kept poking until he swatted her hand away.

"Great assumption, she did." Shintaro opened up the menu.

"Just don't try and get on her nerves, I've met the girl before and she's kind of nice." The green-haired girl said, her expression unchanging.

"That's because you're a lesbian." Shintaro slightly grinned.

She threw a fork that barely brushed against his cheek and stuck to the wall.

"Kido-chan! Don't get all feisty, we can have a good time with Shintaro, right?" The animal lover boy patted his step-sister on the back.

"R-Right, I don't really want anyone to get hurt." The smaller girl shyly spoke.

Kano, Kido, Seto, and Marry. They're all step-family but are stuck together like glue, nothing can separate them and nothing will.

They all had a nice-ish brunch together until Kano and Shintaro started joking around about a subject they shouldn't touch and both got bashed in the head by Kido.

(( ... ))

"How was your lunch with the hellspawn group?" Takane didn't look away from her computer.  
"Like you're the one to talk." Shintaro rolled his eyes.

There was a light knock on the door, Shintaro opened it and forced a smile.  
"Hello Haruka." He greeted.

The sickly boy softly smiled back at him, then moved on to Takane and kissed her on the cheek.

"Try not to have sex while I'm gone." Shintaro grabbed his laptop and walked over to the library.

He knew not the be in the same room as Takane when Haruka was there, that was just disturbing on all levels.

(( ... ))

Shintaro opened up his laptop and sat down, he sighed and went back to writing his informational essay.

He felt an unwanted presence nearby, one that gave him the chills but in the best, horniest way possible.

"Hello again." The student from before pulled out a chair.

"...hey." Shintaro darted his eyes to the right for a split second, taking a nice look at the guy's nice body.

"So I don't recall getting your name." He said.

" _Well I don't recall ever getting your number but do you see me complaining_." Shintaro coughed.

"Kisaragi Shintaro."

"Kokonose Kuroha."

Oh. He was unaware that Kuroha was related to Haruka.

"Is Haruka like your cousin or-"

"Twin."

"What?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

"I know, it's puzzling," Kuroha grinned.

"But Haruka, my other brother Konoha, and I were all in the same womb. We're triplets but have completely different tastes and styles." He explained.

"Oh okay, that doesn't sound as weird now. I wasn't under the impression that you were anything related to the guy who wants to fuck my bitchy, video game obsessed roommate." Shintaro said.

Kuroha let out a fine laugh, his laugh was quite unique and kind of frightening.  
But saying that to his face would ruin Shintaro's chances.

"I like you Kisaragi-kun, we should hang out some more." He untied his short ponytail, letting his straight black hair fall into his neck, then tied it again.  
It took Shintaro a couple seconds to respond.

"Yeah." He wrote down digits on Kuroha's book while he wasn’t looking and packed his laptop

"Well it's getting kind of late, and Haruka is probably done with fucking Takane so I'll be going." Shintaro felt a stab a guilt for not staying any longer.

"Goodbye Kisaragi-kun~"

(( ... ))

He got back at nine, hoping that his roommate was actually sleeping this time.  
She was still there, violently clicking on her mouse and pressing various keyboard keys.

"How was your time with Haruka?" Shintaro threw his bag down.  
The only reply he got was muffled sniffling, Shintaro went over to comfort his roommate.

"Not doing so well, he’s going to have to spend some time in the hospital. One, maybe two months.”

As much as he hated her guts, Shintaro couldn’t stand seeing Takane cry. Haruka was the only living thing she cared about and having him taken away from her.

He placed a blanket over her shoulders and left her alone, then curled up in his bed.

~ ... ~

_Shintaro wondered where Ayano had been, she’s been acting strangely the past week and always took a nap in class._

_Ayano was never late and always got the right amount of sleep, unlike Shintaro._

_“I miss that smile of yours.” he sighed._

_She caught that one._

_“O-Oh, I’ve just been tired. Don’t worry about me...”_

_Shintaro believed her and the comforting decreased._

_That was the biggest mistake he has ever made._

_“Ayano! Ayano!” Shintaro shook the girl’s lifeless body._

_There was blood everywhere, bruises and broken bones and blood._

_“Ayano...” he sobbed._

_She made no sound, no breathing was heard, it had been a perfectly fine day before somebody pushed her off the school roof._

_Everybody else said that it was a suicide._

_But Shintaro knew that Ayano would never do such a thing._

~ ... ~

His eyes shot open.

“Aya...no...” Shintaro rubbed his head, he had a pounding headache.

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

[ Kano: hey there : ) - Shuuya ]

[ Shintaro: how do you have my number? ]

[ Kano: who do you think would give me your number? ]

[ Shintaro: I’m going to kill Momo ]

He grumbled and sat up, pulling on his hoodie and slipping on his shoes.

"Hey asshole. Is it Sunday?" Takane asked, her voice muffled in the blanket.

"Uh, yeah. What? Did you lose track of date and time already?" Shintaro laughed.

He opened the door and was automatically greeted by Kuroha.


	2. Oh God No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I'm actually on vacation rn

 

* * *

Kuroha sighed, "Okay I need help with something"

Shintaro raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, you're the smartest person I know, which shouldn't be a compliment because every single fucking person I know is some form of a dumbass. So what do you need help with?"

"I... need you to come over to my place for a little." Kuroha smiled awkwardly.

Shintaro shrugged and grabbed his hand.

What's the worst that could happen?

Plus more D for him.

(( ... ))

Okay this was a very bad idea. Kuroha's place was full of snakes and God, did Shintaro hate snakes.

"Sorry about the snakes, they're my children and I love them all."

Kuroha stretched and sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Yup, it's fine..." Shintaro was not fine at all, there was two black snakes crawling on his shoulders.

Kuroha clapped, "Room!"

Suddenly, all the snakes slithered over to the other room, possibly the bedroom.

"How did you do that?" Shintaro gawked at the cold-blooded reptiles responding to command like domesticated dogs.

"Lots of training and hard work."

In a blink, Kuroha pinned Shintaro to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Shintaro gulped hard.

"I lied when I said that I needed your help. I really needed something to do~" Kuroha laughed.

He untied his hair, black strands barely grazing Shintaro's cheeks.

He then bit his neck, gaining a moan from Shintaro.

Kuroha bit harder, eventually breaking the skin and tasting blood.

Shintaro yelped in pain, Kuroha licked the blood off his neck and moved down to his chest.

He left plenty of bite marks, then licked down Shintaro's stomach.

The door slammed open and Kuroha paused.

"Wow, can you maybe knock next time?" He growled.

Shintaro quickly pulled down his shirt, he flushed red and looked away from him.

The stranger looked exactly like him but with white hair and brown eyes that seemed red, almost pink. They weren't even in the brown category anymore.

"Konoha, what do you want now?" Kuroha seemed beyond annoyed.

"Have you seen Haruka's laptop? He asked me if I could get it." Konoha's voice was so soft and quiet, it was just a mere whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, it's in his room." He rolled his eyes.

Konoha glanced at Shintaro, giving him a warning type of stare.

Kuroha grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Shintaro didn't make an attempt to fight back.

He opened the door into Kuroha's room.

" _Sexsexsexsexsexsexsex._ "

"I'm going to get something," Kuroha gently pushed Shintaro to the bed.

"Maybe if you patiently wait, you'll get something out of it~" he seductively sang.

Shintaro never felt so much excitement in his life.

But apart of him was also quite terrified.

(( ... ))

" _It's been fifteen minutes and he's still not back._ " Shintaro huffed.

A vile aura hit his nose.

Something in the room smelt terrible, like blood.

Shintaro opened the closet, "What is that-" 

His eyes widened and he backed away, holding his face in his hands.

"Oh god oh god oh god-" Shintaro bumped into someone while backing up.

"I told you to stay patient." A dark voice said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Shintaro was in tears, he knew he was going to die.

The silence was split in half by thick laughter.

"You're really a laugh, Kisaragi-kun~" Kuroha's laugher was reduced to a slight chuckle.

"You're the last person I want to kill, besides, why on earth would I murder a perfectly good person like you."

Shintaro stood, paralyzed, his breaths were sharp and panicked even though he wasn't going to die.

"But let me tell you this," Kuroha's tone became grim.

"I'll actually kill you if you mention a word to the authority." He spun Shintaro around so they faced each other.

"It's okay, I'll protect you..." Kuroha lined Shintaro's chin with his thumb and took his face in his hand.

He placed a slow, lustful kiss on his lips.

"Kisaragi-kun..."

(( ... ))

Shintaro sat on the bench alone, he felt his hands tremble with the thought of what Kuroha would do if he called the authorities.

"If you shake anymore, you'll drop your coffee." A faint voice warned.

Shintaro looked down at the person next to him, the pale blonde hair and eyes almost equivalent to Konoha's made it easy to reconize the fact that it was Mary.

"What are you doing here?" Shintaro sighed, his breath coming out white in the cold air.

"I lost Seto, and I'm always told to go to the nearest vending machine when I'm lost." Mary's head sunk deeper into her thick, pink scarf.

"Well you're glad that you found me, you could of been raped." Shintaro quickly shut his mouth after saying that.

"...rape...?" Mary tilted her head.

He hid his face in his hands and laughed.

"What's so funny? What is 'rape', exactly?" 

Seto eventually found Mary and Shintaro, he saved his precious princess and left Shintaro alone in the cold.

"Gee, thanks for the ride Seto..." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the canned black coffee.

Shintaro felt a few wet droplets on his skin, he grunted in annoyance and sat up.

The droplets multiplied and turned into rain, heavy rain.

"Like this day could get any better..." He mumbled.


	3. Blinking Lights

Shintaro walked on the sidewalk silently in the rain, he forgot his umbrella and it was hell.

“I hate this.” Shintaro mumbled, pulling his wet hair back.

“Looks like _somebody_ needs a ride~” Kuroha grinned at him through the open car window.

“Oh please, I’m perfectly fine.” Shintaro growled.

The loud boom of thunder rang in his ears and he jumped into Kuroha’s car.

“We aren’t speaking of this.” He folded his arms, but in reality, Shintaro wanted to do something more heated than just sit and wait in Kuroha’s black Mercedes.

“Oh please, you love being in my car. You love being around me, Kisaragi-kun.”

Shintaro muttered something under his breath, he threw an empty water bottle at Kuroha.

Kuroha span the wheel over to the side and they sharply turned, throwing Shintaro against the door.

“Ow!” He yelped in pain.

“I already have a black eye because of Takane, do I really need some more injuries?!” Shintaro hissed.

“Maybe, depends what you do in order to cause that injury upon yourself.” Kuroha grinned.

He was so smug, it made Shintaro want to barf but also made him more attracted to him.

(( … ))

“Thanks for giving me the ride, I never needed it.” Shintaro slammed the car door closed and walked towards the small house.

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing things.” He nonchalantly walked into the house and conversation.

The Mekakushi Dan’s house wasn’t all that big, two story complex with a single bedroom.

That was probably hard for four people to live in.

“I am things.” Kuroha smirked, wrapping his arms around Shintaro’s neck from behind.

“Kuroha. What. Are. You. Doing. Here.”

“Just crashing by, of course I can’t live without you by my side. Kisaragi-kun~”

“ _Okay, first he’s hot now he’s irritating. What exactly did I do wrong?_ ” Shintaro sighed.

He shrugged Kuroha off of him and fell on the couch.

“Hey! You’re Konoha’s brother, right?” Momo shot up from the ground.

Kuroha rolled his eyes, he grabbed Konoha and stood next to him.

“Yeah, because we _totally_ aren’t twins or something.” He let out an annoyed sigh.

Shintaro chuckled, he gestured Kuroha to get to the couch.

“Guys, you aren’t here to be the sarcastic lovers that you are. I didn’t even invite Kuroha, not to mention _you_ either.” Kido pointed at Shintaro, who was too busy sleeping on Kuroha’s shoulder.

“You want us to leave already?” He tilted his head.

“But I got _so_ comfortable. Oh well,” Kuroha picked Shintaro up and walked outside.

“Au revoir~” he winked before closing the door with the back of his foot.

Kano opened his mouth to say something but Kido punched him in the face.

(( … ))

Shintaro woke up in his bed.

"Where am I?" He yawned.

"You're in your own dorm, dumbass." Takane rolled her eyes.

"This is the first time I've ever missed you." Shintaro almost hugged her but she punched him in the chin.

"Put a hand on me and you'll regret it." Takane hissed.

Shintaro sighed, he looked out the blinds, it was still raining, but now it was dark outside.

" _Great_..." He never brought himself up to going to Kuroha's when it was dark.

The door suddenly slammed open, Takane opened her mouth to scream but she passed out in shock.

There stood somebody, covered in blood.

A head rolled to Shintaro's feet, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"Hello there~" the stranger came closer.

Shintaro searched around his desk for weapons or something to defend himself with, he grabbed a long pair of scissors and pointed them at the stranger.

He felt a cold hand taking his jaw, then pulling him into a deep, lustful kiss.

Only one person in the entire universe would do that.

"You'll stain my carpet with blood, dumbass." Shintaro growled.

He attempted to slap Kuroha but his hand was grabbed.

"The janitor will get it." He stared at him with cold, golden eyes.

Shintaro rolled his eyes, "The janitor will turn me in for attempted murder."

"Oh, whatever. It'll go out with bleach." Kuroha twirled him around and pulled him close.

"You're a sick prick." Shintaro managed to slap Kuroha.

He laughed, "I might be, yes. But you're still in love with me, Kisaragi-kun~"

Shintaro pointed scissors at his neck, "Call me that again, I dare you."

"We don't need to violent, do we? I swear, you people are full of energy." 

Kuroha grabbed the blade of the scissors, blood trickled down his arm.

Shintaro's face twisted in fear, he'd come to his conclusion that nothing can hurt this monster.

 "Scared? I would be too..." He laughed again, dropping the sharp scissors in the floor and kicking them away.

Kuroha wrapped his arms around Shintaro's neck, he slightly leaned into him, losing balance and hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Take me and run." Kuroha whispered.

"W-What?" Shintaro couldn't even start on how terrifyingly puzzled he was.

Kuroha let out a shaky breath, "I was drugged ten minutes ago. I can't feel my legs and they'll find me out if I stay in one place for too long, so take me and run. Run as far as you can, run back to my house if you have to, just run." 

"You _what_?!" Shintaro couldn't think, his mind was so fogged up.

He took the other in his arms and started to run, everybody knows that Takane is too lazy to kill anybody so she was fine.

But he still felt a little bad that he left her there with a disembodied head and a white carpet stained with blood.

Shintaro was too deep in his thoughts.

_too deep too much too soon too late_

He only remembered the blinking light standing out in the corner of his eye.

(( ... ))

"Uh... Where am I?" Shintaro was awakened by the sound of clustered doctors.

A bright light shone directly in his face as a sharp pain pierced his stomach.

Everything came back to him; Kuroha, blood, fear, the blinking light.

"The building had been bombed." An adult man said, lifting his glasses.

Shintaro's eyes widened, "Where is he...?"

"Hm?" The man tilted his head in confusion.

"Where did Kuroha go? Where is Kuroha Kokonose?" Shintaro had never felt so much fear over somebody else's life.

He shot up from the bed he rested in, the pain aching even more with every single movement he attempted.

"Sit down young man-"

"I need to see him!" Shintaro yelled.

He jumped out of the bed and ran past the nurses.

"Kisaragi-kun!" A familiar voice called.

Shintaro froze and turned his head towards the room where he heard the call.

He slammed open the door, the room was completely empty except for somebody strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Help me!" The person screamed.

Shintaro slowly came closer, walking on his toes.

He hugged the person and quietly ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"I'm here Kuroha... I'm here..." He cooed.

"What did they do to you?" Shintaro asked, concern in his voice.

"They, they injected multiple things into me. Into my arms, legs, my neck. I-I can't feel anything, my head is spinning. Help me Shintaro." Kuroha shook violently, his breaths were sharp and quick and his golden eyes were wide and filled with pure fear.

"I'll protect you, you will never need to worry again." Shintaro placed a kiss on Kuroha's forehead.

He looked to the side and saw a metal cart full of used tools, needles dripping with clear liquid and bloody scalpels. He picked up one of the clean scalpels and cut the leather that wrapped tightly around Kuroha's wrists and ankles.

Shintaro picked him up and left the hospital without notice.

(( ... ))

"You're home now, you're okay." Shintaro gently placed Kuroha on the couch.

He ran his fingers along the red marks on the other's wrist left by the tight leather strapping him to the chair.

Shintaro slowly pulled off Kuroha's jacket, he gasped at the variety of shot scars.

"Don't look at me!" Kuroha screamed, slapping him away and scratching him on the cheek.

"Kuroha! Look at me when I say this," Shintaro caught his attention.

"You might be a little fucked up, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. No matter how many scars you have or how many drugs were injected into you... I will still know and love the Kuroha that met me and filled my empty heart." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Kuroha felt hot tears streaming down his cheek, dampening Shintaro's shirt.

He dug his nails into his arms and buried his head in his shoulders.

"Nobody has ever stayed with me for that... I was always left alone because of my psychopathic tendencies, I was always yelled at for my sudden urge to kill. But you, Shintaro, you won't leave me for anything I do. You'll stay by my side no matter what.... thank you..." Kuroha's eyes slowly closed.

 


End file.
